1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device and, more particularly, to a navigation device including a positioning device, such as a GPS, a processor for establishing a location of the navigation device by means of the positioning device and a display device showing an area as a perspective or two-dimensional scene assembled from a number of objects.
2. Prior Art
A navigation device with a display device showing an area as a perspective or two-dimensional scene assembled from a number of objects is already known.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved navigation device of the above-described type, which has a display device showing an area as a perspective or two-dimensional scene assembled from a number of objects
According to the invention the navigation device is provided with means for displaying advertisements and includes a positioning device for collecting position information regarding a current location of the navigation device; a processor including means for ascertaining the current location of the navigation device from the position information and a display device for displaying an area or region as a perspective scene or a two-dimensional scene assembled from objects, some of which have an associated advertisement.
The navigation device also includes means for selecting and assembling the objects to form the scene, for example so that the area or region includes the current location of the navigation device. Preferably the objects can be selected and assembled to form the scene according to the position of the vehicle.
The navigation device according to the invention has the advantage that advertisements are integrated in the scene which is shown by the display device of the navigation device. These advertisements need not be posted in the surroundings of the navigation device. This is a very economical and low-cost method for advertising firms, since then the installation expenses for advertising signs can be avoided and the replacement costs for these advertisements displayed on the display device are considerably better, since only suitable central data need to be changed, in the case that the objects having the advertisements are loaded in a central data source, as in a transmitting station.
Furthermore this type of synthetic advertisement can be tailored to the observer, as is the usual case with television advertisements. Because advertisements may be assigned to a buyer of the navigation device, various services may be connected with the navigation device or the price of the navigation device itself may be exceptionally improved. Moreover this develops a new market for advertising firms.
The advertisements made in this manner are exceptionally flexible and can be fixed or determined by various parameters. Especially a three dimensional animation of the advertisement is an exceptionally attractive instrument for convincing a person exposed to that advertisement.
Various embodiments of the navigation device are possible which include additional features and improvements.
It is particularly advantageous when the navigation device has means for displaying an actual scene or a stored scene, also a simulation, on the navigation device. This is related to a situation in which a user of the navigation device likes to look at a possible route in advance.
Furthermore it is of advantage that the navigation device is loaded with the objects, which are necessary for displaying the scene and also has the advertisements, on a data or storage medium. Because of that the expenses for loading and preparation of the advertisement are exceptionally low.
Furthermore it is advantageous when the objects which are used for the display of the scene are received by means of a receiving station or receiver. Because of that it is advantageously possible to integrate the actual objects and especially the actual and location-dependent advertisements in the scene. This increases the attractiveness and acceptance of these advertisements, since a driver and his or her passenger feel well informed by the actual and location-related advertisements.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the receiving station is also provided with means for transmission of signals so that the receiving station is in a position to request certain information from a data source. Because of this feature certain objects can be loaded which the user of the navigation unit has designated in advance. This expands the spectrum of available data sources considerably and increases the attractiveness of the invention.
In an advantageous additional embodiment of the invention the navigation device can load objects for the display of the scene both from the data or recording media and from the receiving station. Because of this feature both loading speed of the objects and efficient updating of the objects can be combined in one embodiment so that a rapid display image formation with updating is provided.
Furthermore it is of advantage that objects in the displayed scene are coupled with acoustic signals, which either contain speech or music. A multimedia presentation, especially of advertisements, is thus possible. This leads to a greater convincing power of the displayed advertisements.
In an additional embodiment of the invention means for requesting additional information are provided for the user so that interactivity is provided. This additional information can included video displays, audio data streams, additional image formers, animation, text superposition or fade in, or information for addresses, which is coupled with an object, in order to supply E-mail. Especially animation of synthetic objects has reduced memory needs.
Furthermore it is advantageous that a display of a location-dependent advertisement is possible according to a location ascertained by a position determining device. Only relevant advertisements for those products and services, which he or she can obtain at locations which he or she can reach, are displayed.
Furthermore the number of objects which have advertisements is preferably dependent on the vehicle speed and/or the position of the navigation device. Thus too large detours or rout diversions are avoided in critical situations for the user of the navigation unit. This leads to a reduced risk of an accident.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a user profile is set up in the processor for the user of the navigation device, so that the processor can retrieve those advertisements which would be interesting to this user and does not load those advertisements which the user would not be interested in based on the user profile.
Furthermore it is particularly advantageous when the displayed objects are present in a known multimedia standard format, preferably MPEG-4, so that compatibility for different advertising fields and other services, which offer objects for display in the navigation unit, is guaranteed. This guarantees great market penetration for the this navigation device.